The One-Shots Of Finnleigh Temperance Severide
by julianne.nicole
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Kelly's Severide teenage daughter, Finnleigh Temperance 'Finn' Severide.


**I don't own anything only the plot & Finnleigh**

* * *

**Big Trouble**

Finn knows she is in trouble.

From the moment she saw everyone at the party start to get out of control, she knew she was going to end up in deep, deep trouble. She should have never let Hannah convince her to come to this party, she had been very happy at home with her books and her movies and her pajamas and her heated blanket plus her favorite fluffy blanket (a special gift from her father on her last birthday along with all of her favorite things from her favorite, local Chinese takeout place and endless supply of her favorite soda pop.

A comfy night in.

At the time, when her friend came knocking by, Finn was home alone, her mother out of the picture longer than she can actually remember (shortly after they cut the umbilical cord is what she suspects), and her father had been away on shift for the night.

Finn didn't plan on going out. She didn't even have any plans on going out for the night. When her close friend, Daisy, arrived unannounced at her house at almost eleven o'clock at night, Finn knew whatever plans she had, had just gone out the window. From the way Daisy was dressed, Finn knew that she was heading to a party. Typical plans for Daisy on a Friday night. Finn had no such plans, not even when she first saw Daisy, she had already changed out of her clothes (after getting back from the all Chinese takeout place) and into her favorite pair of sweatpants, a long sleeved top, one of dad's old firehouse sweatshirts, and her favorite slippers. She had also been wearing her 'nerd' glasses, having already taken out her contacts for the night.

One of the first words out of Finn's mouth was no. However, it seemed that Daisy didn't want to listen to her answer because Daisy kept begging and begging and begging Finn after every single time she said no. Eventually, though, Daisy wore her down and she reluctantly said yes.

She should have kept saying no.

She ended up changing into some 'party' clothes but left her 'nerd' glasses on before Daisy dragged her to the party. The instant Finn stepped outside, she knew it was a bad idea, but she didn't turn around and go back inside. Now she wishes she did.

Why did she even go to that party? She hates parties. She is not the type of girl who goes to parties. She is the one who stays at home on a Friday night.

However, soon Finn found herself at the party at Graham Ryan's house, the party in full swing.

God, she hated it. She really couldn't stand it. The whole thing was unfamiliar to her. Loud music, very loud music. She could feel the music vibrate through the floor. Red plastic cups, beer bottles, and beer cans were all being passed around. No water or soda pop in sight. She opted out of having a drink. She noticed random pills being passed around. Pills in a large clear glass bowl, no one really questioning as they took at least a handful of pills from the bowl. What were those kids doing? Risking their lives to get a high?!

Daisy abandoned her the instant they stepped into the house. Finn spent twenty minutes looking for Daisy before finally giving up. And then she spent another twenty minutes trying to find something to do with herself. After forty minutes at the party, Finny decided to go back home. She didn't bother to look for Daisy, instead, Finn sent her a text informing her that she was going home.

Finn walked out and the cold air hit her instantly. God, it was cold.

However, Finn didn't even get off the front porch before the police showed up.

The first cop she sees, Erin Lindsey, her dad's ex-girlfriend.

Crap!

She is in such big trouble now.

* * *

It takes her father less than fifteen minutes to arrive. She is sitting in the back of Erin's car when she notices him pull up. Finn can see him fuming. Erin talks to him first, trying to get him to calm down. Good luck with that. Finn watches as Erin finishes talking to her father before walking to the car, right to the back, climbing into the car, sitting down next to her.

"Finnleigh Temperance Severide," Kelly Severide sighs, running a hand over his face. "Do you want to tell me why you were here? At this party with drugs and alcohol. Are you drunk? Did you take anything?"

"No," Finn says. "I didn't drink or take anything. In fact, I only here for forty minutes and was on my out when the police showed up."

"Why did you come here in the first place?" Kelly asks. "You never go to parties, ever. You are my good little girl."

"Dad, I am fifteen-years-old, I am not a little girl anymore," Finn says.

"Hey," Kelly says, pulling his daughter close and looking at her in the eyes. "You are always going to be my little girl. And as my little girl, I want to make sure you are safe every second of every day, I know that seems impossible but I am going to do everything in my power to do so. Okay?"

"Okay," Finn smiles. "Just so you know, I was going to call you to come pick me up and bring me home."

"Good, I'm glad," Kelly says, placing a kiss on top of his daughter's head. "Just so you know, you are grounded."

"I know," Finn smiles.

"I'm glad you are okay," Kelly says. "And don't forget, I love you, ladybug."

"I love you too, mountain man," Finn smiles.


End file.
